


Challenge Accepted

by Merfilly



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beka balks Tyr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

She doesn't think before she slams a hand out, catching his wrist. "I say when we give up on this," she says, eyes fever bright in her belief that what they are doing will succeed.

Tyr is not so much impressed by her bravado as surprised. The corners of his eyes narrow, and he knows he can break her hold, break her, without truly trying.

What he sees in her eyes, though, makes him indulge her…this time. She will learn what happens to those who challenge his choices. She might even make it interesting for him to do so.


End file.
